


you never shined so brightly.

by irlpeggyschuyler



Series: Hamilton Musical & Song based One-Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fluff, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Hamilton - Freeform, La La Land, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Setting, Musicals, Same-Sex Marriage, Why Did I Write This?, alexander hamilton is sweet but problematic, city of stars, john laurens is an angel, song based au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlpeggyschuyler/pseuds/irlpeggyschuyler
Summary: John Laurens had been planning this dinner for months and he was going to make sure that the man he loved would be his forever.A song based modern au where John Laurens is planning to propose to his boyfriend of 6 years Alexander Hamilton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot in a series of Hamilton one-shots based on different songs.
> 
>  
> 
> The song is City of Star from the movie musical La La Land.

John had arrived home at just after 4 from his job there were few things John loved more then getting to work at an organization that helped out and was a safe haven for lgbtq+ teens, John loved being able to help out and save kids that were in the same position that John had gone through with his own father after his mother had passed away. John had expected Alex to be home around a little after 5 but like almost every night Alex had been running late. Of course John was used to it but today it made him especially annoyed that his soon to be-fiance would be late to their dinner plans that John had planned to celebrate their anniversary; so as John had finished up the steaks that he had made for him and Alex while also setting up the table he thought about the ring he had in his pocket. John had been planning just how he was going to ask Alex for months how special it was going to be when ever John got down on one knee and poured his heart out to Alex. So as John had finished preparing everything and had sat down at the table it was already 5:45. Alex should have been home almost 30 minutes ago but figuring since it was Friday he might be getting a last minute project that he was trying to get finished before the weekend so John decided that he would sit and wait and it Alex wasn't home by 6:30 that he would then text him. So John pulled out his phone and connected it to the speakers and started playing his favorite song one that he heard the first time Alexander and John had gone on a date. As the first notes of piano played John was flashed back to just 2 years before when Alex and him had first moved into the apartment they currently lived in.

They had been busy unpacking all day and when they had finally finished John and Alex had moved into the kitchen to make dinner in their very own home for the first time. John had put on a playlist of all of his and Alex’s favorite songs on shuffle.The first one to come on was City of Stars a song that they had first heard while on their first date. John hummed along as he started to cut up some vegetables for the soup they were making. John then started to sing the first verse. “City of stars. Are you shining just for me? City of stars, There's so much that I can't see, Who knows? I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you. That now our dreams, they've finally come true” Alex had followed in on the next verse “City of stars Just one thing everybody wants There in the bars And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants. It's love Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else. A rush A glance A touch A dance”. As Alex sang he had moved to standing behind John and had wrapped his arms around him. As they continued to sing John had stopped preparing their dinner and had started to dance around the kitchen with Alex. As they arrived at the last verse of the song John pulled Alex close and both of them sang the last words into each others ears as they both held each other close “Think I want it to stay. City of stars are you shining just for me? City of stars, you never shined so brightly.” As the song closed out John pulled Alex into a long kiss it wasn't like their usual long kisses were they were rough and lustful it was rather one that was filled with just the utmost love and admiration for each other. 

John smiled as he reminisced on the memory before much longer it was 6:15 and he heard the door open and he knew Alex had to have finally been home. Although Alex was late John didn’t care, he couldn't wait to see his lover but John stayed in his seat at their dining room table. Alex walked into the dining room with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. John walked over to Alex and pulled him into a quick kiss and whispered in his ear about how beautiful the flowers were John took them from Alex and grabbed a vase from the kitchen before setting them in the middle of the table. As John was arranging the flowers Alex looked into his jacket pocket to make sure the ring box was still there and a white rose that Alex had also picked up at the flower shop. John then took his seat once again. Both men started to eat their dinner and Alex immediately complimented John on the amazing taste of the food. Alex then explained how he wanted to stop and get John roses immediately after work because he knew how much he loved them but the flower shop close to their apartment was out of what he wanted so he had to go to the one on the other side of town. John was shocked to hear that a flower shop would be out of red roses but it reality they were out of white roses and the white rose was the flower Alex just had to buy for his plan to be perfect. Shortly after they had finished their dinner and had continued to talk about their day John knew it was the perfect time to ask Alex, so he went back to the speaker and put on the same song from earlier and as the music faded in he walked over to where Alex was sitting and got down on one knee like he had planned. John then started to speak completely from the heart while Alex was sobbing his eyes out when he realized what was happening. ”Alex when I met you 6 years ago when we were assigned the same dorm back in college I never knew how much I would fall in love with you. I remember the first time you ever spoke to me how I just wanted to listen to you speak for hours you had this ability to shut me up in just saying a few words. I remember the courage it took for me to ask you onto a date and how absolutely happy I was when you said yes. I remember how I smashed my lips into yours right after you had agreed and didn't stop kissing you for a solid 15 minutes. I remember the countless late nights with you working on something or you simply not being able to sleep and me pulling you close and running my fingers through your hair and down your back. We have had our ups and downs but with each down it has made the ups that much better, I cannot wait for the rest of my life to wake up next to you and let you know how much I love you and how lucky I am that you have married me. One day we will have children running around making so much noise and making sure that you are never able to get any work done but we will happier than we have ever been and I just cannot wait for that day. So Alexander Hamilton will you please make all my wildest dreams come true and marry me? For the first time in a long time Alex was completely speechless all he could do was nod his head and smash his lips into John’s. As they let go of each other Alex finally spoke and all he said was “I can’t believe you beat me to it” John had a complete look of confusion as Alex pulled the single white rose and ring out of his Jacket grabbed John left hand and slid the ring onto John’s finger. As Alex was putting the ring on his finger it was time for John to be a complete mess crying his eyes out “I was going to ask you tonight, I had to go to the flower shop on the other side of town because they had no white roses at the one close by; even if i tried I don't think that I could ever top your beautiful speech. So I am just going to ask John Laurens will you marry me”. Of course John screamed yes and pulled Alex into a long loving kiss. After a short while in between the kiss John sang the last line of the song just soft enough that Alex could hear “City of stars, you never shined so brightly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!
> 
> Also request ships/situations/songs in the comments below and I will try to fill your requests.
> 
> Happy New Year! - Irlpeggyschuyler


End file.
